Snap That Picture
https://kimcartoon.to/Cartoon/Tennessee-Tuxedo-and-His-Tales/Disc-01?id=44764 1:06:30 Come on and see, See, See Danny Danbul, See, See, See Danny Danbul, He will be finding careers for your pleasure, Getting money and some treasure, Anything that he can measure. Up to men That's Danny Danbul A smart Thylacine Who tries but can't succeed-o Though he may fail As he vies for fame and glory Still he tries in each new story tale. (episode begins) Snap That Picture! (episode starts) One morning, When Danny and Olie were relaxing near their pool. (Danny and Olie are next to their pool) (Knock was heard) Danny: Olie, Someone's knocking at the door. Can you get it? Olie: I'll get it. Mailbox: Hello. You got a package that you'll be interested in. Olie: Oh boy. I wonder what it is. Danny: Who's at the door, Olie? Olie: Olie: It's Mailbox. Danny: If it's a letter, Throw it in the trash. Olie: No, it's a present for us. Danny: Our camera. Just in time. Olie: We can use it to take photos. Danny: It's time for our photography business. We'll be rich and famous. Better open up our studio. Olie: My pleasure. Before you can say "Watch the Birdie", They were in business. (business begins) Soon they have their first customer. (Phone rings) (as they go to answer) Danny: Hello, D and O's Photography. Who? The Mayor? Oh yes. Canpain posters. Got it. Sure, We can do it. I know you're in a big hurry. It's important. Don't worry, I'll do it. First thing in the morning. Olie: And so will I. Danny: Olie, That's the Mayor. He needs pictures for canpain posters right away. This is our big chance. Olie: Oh yes of course! To take photos! Danny: To use a camera, You point it and push it. See? Olie: Got it. Point the camera. And push the button on it. Danny: We gotta do practice. Olie: That's right. Danny: You pose and I'll snap it. Olie: Okay. Any pose. Plus any action. Danny: Keep it there. (SNAPSHOT) Good. Hold another one. (SNAPSHOT) All right. Now a close up. Olie: Right-o. (SNAPSHOT) (photos are taken) Danny: There. Now we open the camera and take out the... Pictures? They're gone. We've been robbed. It never work. The Mayor is coming tomorrow and we'll ruin before we start. Olie: But there seems to be a problem. Danny: We better see Walden. Olie: Right away. (Later) (at Walden's place) Danny: And I promise the Mayor that we do a good job. He's a very important customer we gotta deliver. Walden: Yes, I see. Now you should know how a camera works, huh? So where is that film I put? Danny: The blackboard? Walden: In the closet, you might say. (CRASH, THUNK, THRASH, BANG, BOOM) Walden: Aha! There it is. Now this will show you a video. (Widens the board) Walden: As you can see in this box, you've got to add stuff in it, and the circle is the round thing to show you how to do it. Danny: Lens? Walden: Yes. The thing you are about to take a picture of and film is in the camera. Danny: Film? I knew it. No film in the camera. Darn. Walden: Yes. The thing inside opens and closes every time you take a shot and film a shot. Olie: Okay. Walden: And if you need a scroll with pictures added, try these kinds for example. Danny: Turn the handle to take the next shot. Olie: Got it. Danny: Point it, Push it and Crank it. That's it. Let's go, Olie. Thanks Walden. (He and Olie leave) (and are off) Walden: Thanks? Wait. Wait... Drat. (frowns) (Later back at their place) (however) Danny: There. Now let's try again. Olie, Hold your look. And... Olie: Got it. (SNAPSHOT) Olie: There. Danny: Good. Try another one. Don't move, Laugh or giggle. Olie: Right-o. (SNAPSHOT) Olie: Perfect. Danny: Now let's see the film. (POP) Oh! Olie: Oh my. Danny: Hey, They're black. Darn. We gotta see Walden again. Olie: Drat. (Later, Back at Walden's place) (however) Danny: The films were black. You hear? Walden: Well, if you need more pictures better than the shut up shut, because it's actually negative. Danny: Negative? Walden: Yes. The chemical is sensitive to the light. If you take a picture, the light on the camera changes to black, because it's gone backward. Danny: Doh! Should've known. Walden: Well, the negative is put on a piece of paper. And if the picture is turned on, the paper changes to negative, and is called printing. Danny: Good. Any easy way we can do that? Walden: Well, you can always take them down to the store, where people do a good job. Danny: Okay. Thanks Walden. Olie: Yeah. (They leave) (and are off) Then the next morning, They were ready for the Mayor. All: The Mayor's here. Danny: At last. Mayor: Well, looks like you guys have done well, so show how well you've done. Danny: All set and ready. Olie show him where to sit. Olie: Okay, I will. Danny: There. Keep it there, Mayor. Still and steady. Mayor: Got it. (SNAPSHOT) Mayor: Voila. Danny: I'll have these pictures in develop soon. Mayor: Good. (Later) Narrator: Later... Danny: Now to send these pictures. Olie: Don't you think we'll look at them first? Danny: Nonsense. Olie: Maybe something's gone bonkers on them. Danny: They're fine. The Mayor will like 'em. Olie: I hope he does. Two days later, The Mayor called again at the studio. Mayor: Good work. Now that the posters are put up all over town, I'm wondering if you'd like to come and see if they are well. Danny: Sure. Mayor: Good. Now come along. (Later, Driving along) (into the town) (They look at the posters) (and are amazed) Mayor: Why, I say. This is very impressive. (Seeing the pictures are funny) Mayor: Intelligent. Honest. Dignified? And the people's choice, huh? What an earth? It's ruined. Danny: What? Ruined you? Uh... Mayor: It's all out of stock. You'll be running out of town. Danny: Olie, Let's make a moving picture! Mayor: I'll get you! (They run) (in panic) (When Mayor pursuited them) (and chased them) (Scene ends) (and stops) Come on and see, See, See Danny Danbul. See, See, See Danny Danbul. Danny Danbul and His Life. (song ends) (Walter Beakers Logo) (Stephen Squirrelsky Presentation) (Andrew Catsmith Logo) Category:Episodes